


Back From The Dead

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MerZona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: Meredith Grey is an award winning kick-ass general surgeon who is married to Arizona Robbins, a fetal and pediatric surgeon.What happens when her mother comes knocking on her doorstep?
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Andrew DeLuca/Margaret "Maggie" Pierce, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Catherine Fox/Richard Webber, Ellis Grey/Richard Webber, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins, Penelope "Penny" Blake/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Mom?!

Meredith woke up besides her beautiful,blonde wife.The room was filled with light due to the blinds.She gently woke Arizona up with a gentle kiss."Mhmm...Good Morning Mrs.Robbins-Grey" Arizona greeted and Meredith replied"Good Morning Mrs.Robbins-Grey!"."The kids are still sleeping"Meredith said as she went to straddle Arizona's hips."Mhmm...I like the way you think." and she pulled the covers over them.

As she dropped Zola,Sofia and Bailey at school,she started staring at her wedding ring and she reminisced her wedding with Arizona.They did a big wedding in a church with all their friends one month ago.They had changed their names because Meredith wanted to let everyone know that Arizona is her wife and not anyone else's.They reached the hospital and dropped Ellis off at daycare when Arizona got paged to the ER. She kissed Meredith and told her I love you and ran to the ER.Meredith went to the lounge and changed into scrubs.Then she went to check on her patient who was getting a kidney today.She started prepping her patient and took him to the OR.She finished the surgery in 5 hours an went off to find her wife.The patient lived without any complications.She was missing her wife and it did not help that Lauren Boswell was being consulted by Jackson on one of his and Arizona's cases.Her jealous possessive side was switched on due to Dr.Boswell.

Meanwhile,in OR 2,Lauren was constantly flirting with Arizona and Arizona was getting tired of her comments.Lauren did not yet know that she was married so that is why she was flirting with her and asking her to lunch.Now Arizona was wishing that this surgery would soon be finished.Then,Meredith stepped in the OR doorway with a mask covering her face and greeted her,"Dr.Robbins-Grey".Arizona was relieved to hear her wife's voice and replied,"Yes,Dr.Robbins-Grey?" "I am going to get lunch and was wondering if my beautiful wife wanted something?" She looked at Lauren who was staring wide-eyed at Meredith,"Wife?!" "Yes,wife,I am married to Dr.Robbins-Grey,Dr.Boswell and I will take a lasagna from the shop across the street.I will meet you in my office once I am done here." "Okay and also tonight is Maggie's birthday so everyone is coming so just wanted to remind you and Jackson you can bring Harriet,she can play with Ellis."Jackson replied,"Okay,sure.What time?" "8:00" "Okay,me and April will come." "Okay Bye! One lasagna in your office coming up.Love you!" "Okay Bye! Love you more!" and Lauren just stood there,shocked.

Arizona walked into her office and it smelled of lasagna.She saw her wife and sat in her lap,"Thank you for saving me in there!" "Of course.I missed you."she said and started kissing her.She lifted Arizona and took her to the ensuite.After an hour or so of hot and passionate love-making.Both panting and saying I love yous,Meredith got up and said she had to go pick up the kids before the party and asked when will she come.Arizona replied that she would come in 2 hours and help in arranging everything and Meredith left to get Ellis.She picked up Ellis from daycare and the rest of the kids from their school and went home to help Maggie, Andrew, Alex and Jo for the party. 

Everybody arrived and they were just going to cut the cake when the doorbell rang.Amelia told Meredith she was going to get the door.As she opened the door and saw the person behind it,she just whispered,"Holy shit!"and her wine glass fell to the floor.Meredith heard the sound of the glass breaking and walked towards the door,"Amelia,why did you drop the- Mom?!"


	2. Thought You Were Dead

"Amelia,why did you drop the-Mom?!"Meredith screamed.Everybody heard Meredith and made their way to the hall.Maggie,Arizona and Richard were in front.

"Meredith,how nice to see you!"

"You were dead! I mourned you! she shouted

"Now, I wasn't dead, I was just sent to a long term facility where they cured my Alzheimer's.So now I remember everything."

"Wha-?" she stormed off.

"Ellis?" Richard said

"Richard!" she said and went to hug him but he avoided it.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well,now I am not! Surprise!"

"Well,consider me surprised!" he said getting angry and left the house with Catherine.Maggie who started panicking now went up to Meredith and sat beside her.

"Umm...Dr.Grey,can I call you Dr.Grey?"

"Yeah,sure,who are you again?"

"I am Dr.Arizona Robbins-Grey,Chief of Pediatric and Chief of Fetal Surgery.I am one of a few fetal surgeons in the world.I also co-own the hospital with Meredith and the Fox Foundation and me and Meredith and some of our friends are on the Board of Directors.Also,I am your daughter-in-law." 

"What do you mean,daughter-in-law?"

"Well,I am married to Meredith."

"Wait,Meredith is into women?!"

"Well, she's bisexual. She was married to one of the world's best neurosurgeon,Derek Shepherd. He died 4 years ago. We have 4 kids,Zola,Sofia,Bailey and Ellis."

"I have grandkids?!"

"Yes! But they aren't here right now,they are with the babysitter in our other home and they will come tomorrow."

"What do you mean by other home?"

"Oh! Well,this was supposed to be a surprise but anyways,we have 4 houses,the first one-this,the second one-my apartment,that's where the kids are now,the third one-it was the house Derek left Meredith when he died and we are building a fourth one.It is totally ready and we will be moving next week."

"Wait! So you and Mer are moving next week?!"Amelia asked

"um...Yes! Surprise!"

"And where are me and Maggie going to live?"

"We have a guest house built separately for you two and your boyfriends."

"Oh! Ok,how big is it?"

"You'll see"Arizona chuckled"Right,let me get Meredith and Maggie and we will talk."

She found Meredith and Maggie in their room,sobbing.

"Meredith,why are you crying?"

"I mourned her,and yet she was alive all the time.What does she expect from me?"she said while crying.

"Oh Meredith! She didn't want you to worry.Now I don't know how you are feeling right now,but I can tell you that you didn't have a relationship with your mother when you were a child.Try to make one now. I love you and I care about you so at least lets go down and talk.And that goes for you too,Maggie."

"Ok and I love you too" She kissed her and stood up and went down to her kids.

"Mom,"Meredith said coldly,"meet Dr.Maggie Pierce,your and Richard's daughter,she's my sister and the Chief of Cardio and this is Amelia Shepherd,she was Derek's sister but I love her like my own.She's the Chief of Neuro and sits on the board with me and Arizona.I am the Chief of General and the owner of the hospital along with Arizona.I have won a Harper Avery Award even though it is now called the Catherine Fox Award." 

"Wow!You are so extraordinary.I am proud of you.And nice to meet you,Maggie.I am really sorry for giving you up for adoption and I think by now you have already listened to my bad motherhood tales."

"Thanks! So,Mer,we can give Mom a tour of the hospital tomorrow,don't you think?"Maggie asked,still nervous.

"Sure! And we can give her and you all along with the kids the tour of our new house."Meredith said

"Ok Sure! That way I can meet the kids.Perfect!"Ellis said

Just then,the door opened and a panting Andrew and Link came in,"Hey! Sorry,We were in a surgery,What did we miss?" and everyone started laughing while Andrew and Link stood there confused.

This is it,Meredith thought,our first family moment.


	3. Tourists

Ellis woke up a little early due to the excitement of seeing the hospital she used to work in and seeing her daughters work in there. She woke up and went to make coffee and breakfast. As she was making breakfast,she saw a sleepy Meredith walk in,"Mom,what are you doing up?" "Nothing,I was just excited to see the hospital." "Oh! OK". She started having coffee and toast,"We'll be leaving in an hour so you should get ready." "Ok"she said excitedly and she left to get ready. Arizona walked in and kissed her wife good morning and started to have breakfast,"I think I should wake up Maggie and Amelia." "I think you should." and Meredith went to wake up Maggie and Amelia.After they all were ready they left in the car.Arizona told the sitter she could drop the kids in daycare. Soon they reached the hospital and Ellis saw the new building for the first time. It was a big building with the words 'Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital'. She didn't know what the Grey in the name meant so she decided to ask somebody later.

As they entered, Bailey came up to them to greet Ellis,"Good Morning Dr.Grey,I am Dr.Miranda Bailey. I am the Chief Of Surgery. I was Meredith's resident when she came here." "Oh! How nice to meet you!" "You too!" and they left to go to the attending's lounge. As they were going out,they ran into Alex,"Hey Mer and Arizona! Just the person I was looking for, I want you to consult on a case. I'm thinking she may need an appendectomy.So who will do it?" "Oh! I have a surgery in 2 hours so Arizona will have to do it. Anyways, Alex,meet my mother, Ellis Grey. Mom,this is Alex Karev, he is the chief attending of Pediatric Surgery. He is also my best friend." "Very nice to meet you!" "You too! Let's go,Arizona!" "Coming! Ok Bye! I love you!" Arizona kissed Meredith and left to go with Alex."So,if you don't mind me asking who is this hospital named after?" Meredith sighed. She told the whole story about Lexie and how she hated her at first but then came to love her and have her move in her house and about the plane crash and the buying of the hospital. She then got paged for her surgery and told Ellis she could watch from the gallery.

Ellis was watching Meredith's liver transplant and was in awe of her daughter. She was very smooth in and out of the procedure. As she was coming out of the gallery, she bumped into Richard,"Whoa! Ellis?! What are you doing here? I thought Meredith was angry from you." "Oh! She was but then Arizona did some convincing and she became friendly at the very least." "Ok....See you later, I got a surgery." "Ok! See you later". Meredith then took her to meet Jackson, April, Nathan, Jo, Catherine, Link, Andrew, Carina, Maya, Andy and all of their friends. She told Ellis she could go be with Richard or Maggie for awhile when she had a consult. She first went to find Arizona since she had a little bit of free time before her consult. "Hey!" Meredith went and kissed her wife. "Hey! Where were you?" "I was in a surgery and then I told my mom to go be with Richard or Maggie for the rest of the day. I am so tired!" she sighs. "Really? I know just the thing to make you un-tired." "Oh! Yes, please!" and they went into the nearby on-call room do some er... private things. After they were done, Meredith headed down to her consult and determined that the it was a bad case of diarrhea. Her shift was going to end in an hour, so she decided to introduce the kids to her mom. She brought the kids to the lounge and introduced them.

"Kids, this is my mom. Mom, these are my kids. This is Zola, she loves listening to music. This is Sofia, she and Zola are the same age, she too loves listening to music. They listen together. This is Bailey, he loves superheroes and cars and finally this is Ellis, our youngest, named after you. She loves drawing and ponies." Meredith said pointing to the respective children. "Hi Everyone! My name is Ellis. You can call me Grandma, if you want!" "Hi Grandma!" the kids said shyly. "OK! Kids, today, me and mommy have a surprise for you all that you will see in an hour. Are you ready?" "What is it?!"Zola and Sofia asked "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, right? Now go get ready! Mom, you need to get ready too!" "Ok! Sure!". She found Maggie and Amelia in OR4 and told them that she has left the keys to her Porsche in Maggie's locker and when they both were done, they should come to the new house to see it and that she would text it when they both were finished. Turned out they were both closing up so she told them to hurry because they were leaving soon.

Meredith, Arizona, Ellis, the kids, Maggie and Amelia arrived at the same time. It was a big bungalow with modern designs. It was situated in the suburbs. It was a bit of white, black, grey and brown. It was really beautiful. Beside the house there was a big garage that could contain 8 cars. Above it was an apartment for Maggie and Amelia to live in. All of them were in awe of this house, especially the kids. They went inside and found out they all had separate but connected room. They had a game room where they could play games. They even had their own desks for studying all in one room. There was a guest room in the house for the guests to sleep in. The kitchen was huge where all of them could cook. The living room was very beautiful with two sofas and four chairs, some ottomans and two beanbags. Meredith and Arizona asked everybody how did they like it. The kids told them they loved it and went off to play in their rooms. Maggie and Amelia just stood there shocked that they would be living here. They were very happy and they went to see their apartment. Ellis just watched her house and became very proud of her daughter. Even though, Ellis wasn't that good of a mother, she was proud of how good Meredith had become one along with the love of her life, Arizona Robbins. She was truly happy for her daughter.


End file.
